Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plumbing control systems and, in particular, a system and method for incorporating a distress signal in a plumbing control system.
Description of Related Art
Federal, state, and/or local regulations may require correctional facilities to incorporate an inmate duress system to alert correctional staff to a situation. For example, regulations may require a duress push button to be located in a prison cell and be in electrical communication with a light-emitting diode (LED) located in an area visible to staff. Therefore, when actuated, the push button will activate the LED and signal that an inmate is under duress. A reset station is used to de-activate the LED after the duress situation is acknowledged and addressed by correctional staff.
To implement such systems, institutions will have to rewire the facilities to provide such functionality. Retrofitting existing buildings and facilities can be costly, time-consuming, and difficult. For example, installing duress push buttons and associated LEDs may require additional equipment to be installed. As regulations change over time, duress systems may have to be modified or expanded to include additional functionality.
Further, implementing a duress system could present issues relating to inmate safety. For example, the visibility of an inmate signaling for duress may cause the inmate to be targeted by others. This safety concern may discourage prisoners that are in duress from calling for help. Accordingly, there is a need for improved duress systems that can be effectively and safely implemented.